Likaton-Kalopian Crisis
The Likaton-Kalopian Crisis is the term given to a period during the 3160s where the states of Kalopia and Likatonia were enaged in heavy political tensions; the Crisis would soon involved many nations surrounding the South Ocean region of Majatra and other nations across the globe. The Likaton-Kalopia Crisis gave birth to a long cold war between the states of Likatonia and Kafuristan, eventually resulting in the outbreak of the South Ocean War in 3171. Backround The roots behind the Likaton-Kalopian Crisis lay behind a series of events that led up to a terrorist attack in the capital of Likatonia in the late 3150s. Likatonia for centuries had been doormat; governments came and gone like a revolving door. The northern Seleyan nation would be revived by the founding of the Likaton Unity Party who quickly grabed onto power following a dissolution of parliament by a former government. Robert Fournes, one of the founders of the Unity Party, would quickly rise to the position of President, and was elected shortly after the formation of the Federal Republic of Likatonia. His brother, Brock Fournes, would also see power as he became the new Head of Government. The establishment of the new Likatonian order brought on several issues that the new government had to address; one of these issues were Likatonia's stance in the world and in northern Seleya. They sought to engage the world community and bring Likatonia back on the world spotlight. Robert Fournes would first try to see through this become a reality by having Likatonia found the Northern Seleyan Alliance; the NSA was ratified by a few states but never fully saw success. Likatonia additionally signed alliances with Kazulia, a nation in north west Dovani. The Foreign Minister of the newly elected Likaton Unity Party in the Federal Republic of Likatonia then visited the Indepedant Wantuni Republic, under the Kalopiki Sosialistiko Phalanga, as part of Likatonia's effort to return to the world stage. During his visit, Mr. Willy Welson, the Likaton Minister of Foreign Affairs, requested strongly that the KSP change their mandate on the fundamental human freedoms in their country. The Kalopiki Party took offense and ordered Mr. Welson out of the Nation. The Federal Republic of Likatonia moved on from the occasion but decided to bring the occasion up at the Intervention of Violations of Human Freedoms Conference that was being held in Libertina, Likatonia. Likatonian officials brought up the subject and asked for international intervention and sanctions against the Independant Wantuni Republic over their violations of human freedoms. The Kalopiki Sosialistiko Phalanga were defeated shortly after the visit in a special election, being beaten by the Independence Party, a less militant and more isolationist party. The Kalopian Imperial Army were highly angered by the defeat and engaged in propaganda within the country. They had also sought to exact revenge on Likatonia who they felt contributed to their loss. The paramilitary of the Kalopiki Sosialistiko Phalanga planned to retaliate against the Federal Republic of Likatonia. Shortly thereafter, terrorists detonated a bomb in a boat under the main inter-provincial highway in Likatonia. Over 100 people were killed; it was not known after the attack that it was under the mandate of the KIA. Fallout & Kafuri Opposition ]] Immediately after the attack, the Federal Republic of Likatonia organized and initiated mass arrests against all Kalopian citizens within Likatonia. 12,000 people of Kalopian ancestry were detained in the following week, and were arrested. Many saw the arrests as Likatonia going back on their pledge to protect freedoms. International figures such as the Hulstrian Minister of Foreign Affairs Philip Roderick would position himself as one of the more vocal opponents to Likatonia's internment of the civilians, claiming it went against the very principles Likatonia supported in the human rights conference. Roderick and Fournes would engage in private about the situtation; the two nations remained cordial but the clear difference of opinion on how to handle the situtation in the aftermath of the attack made it difficult for a consensus to be reached. Philip Roderick would find an ally within the south-eastern area of Majatra with Kafuristan who also began to speak out against the internment. After the serious pressure from foreign nations such as Greater Hulstria and Kafuristan, the Government of Likatonia announced the arrest of the six ministers in the cabinet who had planned the mass arrests, including the Likaton Minister of Foreign Affairs William Welson. The President of the Federal Republic of Likatonia himself went on the air, and announced that the innocent Kalopians would be let go, while any with ties to the Kalopian Imperial Army would be detained further. The move gained the applause of the international community but the applause would be quickly silenced in the following events. The Federal Republic of Likatonia then turned to the Independant Wantuni Republic to allow the Likatonia Armed Forces (LAF) to enter Kalopia and arrest the militants without Wantuni government oversight. The demand drew many questions from the international community and many within Kalopia were against the idea; the proposal was a very bold one with little or no Kalopian oversight on what the Likatonian army would be doing in their nation. The Government of Kalopia refused entry by the LAF but were still open to cooperation, requesting that instead non-military forces enter. Greater Hulstria proposed a joint task force between Likatonian and Wantuni police forces as a compromise. The Federal Republic of Likatonia refused and Robert Fournes then went on a campaign attacking Kalopia, Kafuristan and Hulstria as "terrorist states", claiming they were standing in the way of justice. Hulstria slammed the comments, claiming Fournes was trying to rewrite history, and was forgeting the numerous attempts by the international community to help Likatonia. Fournes seemed to ignore the statements and demanded Kalopia surrender to Likaton military will so they can arrest anyone they feel was connected to the attack. Kalopia, including other nations, saw this as unreasonable, and aggressive. Philip Roderick began to question the motives behind Robert Fournes' actions, speculating that he may be positioning himself to try to re-establish the "Greater Likatonian Empire" out of the attack. After another shakeup of the Likatonian cabinet, Robert Fournes announced that a military scouting plan with unmanned and unarmed drones over the South Ocean region of Majatra. Likatonia explained their move by saying that in light of Kafuristan's "treason against justice" and Kalopia's decision to now allow armed LAF troops into their nation to conduct an independent investigation they will be taking matters into their own hands; he also claimed that Likatonia was gathering intelligence in the area to try to root out anti-Likatonian and terrorist elements in the region. Fournes declared that sovereignty and international law were not recognized by the Likatonian government in this sense, denouncing all who opposed him to be terrorist sympathizers. The crisis quickly turned into a debate about national sovereignty and military boundaries as a result. Likatonia was conducting military scouting operations over half a continent, over nations who did not want to get involved or had any role in the terrorist attack. Robert Fournes continued to claim that sovereignty and borders would have to placed aside, saying Likatonia will trump over any nation who stood in their way of justice. International observers saw Fournes' action as similar to the events of the Lodamun Quarantine Crisis and speculated that the world community would turn on Likatonia as fast as they did to Lodamun centuries ago, as was to be the case. The Government of Kafuristan, one of the Nations who were very vocal against the mass arrests of Kalopians in Likatonia, voiced their opposition to the scouting operations, claiming the operation was a breach of sovereignty. Kafuri diplomats demanded the drones remain out of Kafuri airspace, declaring that should a Likatonian drone be spotted over their airspace it would be shot down. Likatonian ignored the threats and continued to send spy planes over the Holy Kingdom. Feeling that the only way for Likatonia to understand they were not welcome, Kafuri military forces shot down a Likaton drone over their airspace. Kafuri said it was acting in self-defense, claiming the Likatonians had no right to enter their borders, and repeated again to the government of Likatonia to stay out. In fury the Federal Republic of Likatonia decided to send more armed drones on the next scouting missions, delcaring any Nation who intervenes or intercepts the drones would be attacked. Greater Hulstria responded to the increase by offering naval support to Kafuristan who accepted; Hulstria would soon a small task force of ships to defend Kafuri trade routes, coastal cities, and important naval bases. The arrival of the Hulstrian ships slimmed down Likatonian spy missions over Kafuristan but still did not have Likatonia fully retract their operations. Likatonia and Kafuristan would go onto engage in heightened military tensions for the next several years; Kafuri went onto place several economic and political sanctions against Likatonia as well recalling their ambassadors to Likatonia and increasing military numbers to defend against a Likatonian invasion which was widely believed at the time. The Kafuri Royal Army additionally placed their forces under Code Red alert, the highest level of military readiness in the Holy Kingdom. Likaton-Kafuri Cold War This period of time in the Likaton-Kalopian Crisis was of political conflict and military tension between the Likatonian Federal Republic and its allies and the Holy Kingdom of Kafuristan and their allies. While military tensions were very high, the countries first went about the conflict through espionage and propaganda instead of waging military campigns. The Holy Kingdom of Kafuristan would especially take a firm position against Likatonia with their various economic sanctions of the country and appealing to other nations in the South Ocean region, such as Al'Badara and Jakania, to join them in their opposition; Al'Badara was going through a royal restoration at the time and an alliance was almost guaranteed. Kafuri would go onto sign a treaty with the Jakanian Empire, increasing military and political ties between the two countries including cooperation between their royal families. Kafuristan additionally had the support of several Commonwealth of Nations alliance nations which included Greater Hulstria and Luthori; Hulstria had already pledged a naval task force to protect their harbors while the Duke of Halifax, Imperial Seal Bearer, in Luthori publically condemned the Likatonian government for their actions. Likatonia would attempt to gain the support of the nation of Deltaria but their government refused and remained neutral. This would leave the Likatonian government to lobby for support from nations closer to their own like Telamon and Keymon, two nations that joined the Likaton military campaign againist Kafuristan in the South Ocean War later on; Keymon would go onto form an Empire out of their new found alliance as Wilhelm Royaliwith II was crowned King. Heinrichgrad Peace Conference ]] In an attempt to end the cold war and put an end to the crisis the Great Princedom & Tsardom of Trigunia, an island nation north-west the continent of Keris, proposed the host a peace conference in their capital of Heinrichgrad. The proposal was issued by their Viceroy, the Countess of Nolyn, and the invitation was accepted by Likatonia and Kafuristan, including Greater Hulstria. The Heinrichgrad Peace Conference would go onto be held at the Bear's Den, the residence of the Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia, then Frantz II who also held the title of Kaiser of Hulstria. The conference was attended by major leaders all four nations including the monarch of Kafuristan and Robert Fournes himself. The conference in Heinrichgrad started out very smoothly and cordial; headway towards peace progressed but was overshadowed by several events that would eventually prove to be the end of the conference. First was the news of the arrest of several foreign agents in Kafuristan suspected in taking part in a bombing at one of their military installations. Some suspected they were members of the Likatonian intelligence service but this was not proved until the near end of the conference. Fournes denied the covert team belonged to Likatonia and accused Kafuri of trying to discredit him. Kafuri diplomats put aside this event in the interest of peace but still secretly was investigating the ties of the captured saboteurs. Another international event would also overshadow the conference and reignite tensions. The nation of Telamon, who had been silent throughout the conference, would make a surprising entrance into the crisis when their Minister of Foreign Affairs publically announced that plans were being drawn up to establish a blockade of Kafuristan, declaring them a terrorist state. The Telamon Minister of Foreign Affairs said that Telamon's military would be mobilized and that his nation was considering military strikes upon Kafuristan. Kafuri responded by issuing economic sanctions against Telamon but they were more concerned about what Likatonia's reponse would be. Greater Hulstria, in particular their lead delegate at the conference Philip Roderick, were also concerned; Roderick would urge Fournes to reject the plan and continue to act in the interest of peace. Since Fournes had some ties with the Telamon Foreign Minister, fears did arise Likatonia would reject the conference, and return to a state of military tension by endorsing the blockade. While it was considered not a surprise by some, Robert Fournes decision to endorse the blockade sent rattles throughout the conference, putting it in dire jepoardy. Many believed Fournes had betrayed the conference and used it has a smoke screen to hide his real intentions; some even believed he had pushed the Telamon Foreign Minister behind the scenes to make that announcement to draw away attention from him. Days after his endorsement Fournes proposed a declaration of war against Kafuristan, resulting in Trigunia to end the conference. Kafuri citizens responded by burning down the embassies of Likatonia and Telamon; the Kafuri government officially would shortly after formally declare war on Likatonia, starting the South Ocean War. Hulstria would call its diplomats from the conference home and drew up a resolution calling on Robert Fournes to resign; the Imperial Crownlanda also drew up a resolution officially supporting Kafuristan in the conflict and authorized more ships from the Imperial Navy to be sent to the Kafuri coast. Days day Luthori declared war on Likatonia as part of their defense agreement with Kafuristan. The nations of Al'Badara and Jakania also announced their support for the Kafuri coalition. Outbreak *''Main Article: South Ocean War'' The Likatonian declaration of war against Kafuristan resulted in their respective allies to pass military mobilization resolutions as well. Trigunia immediately after they announced the end of the conference declared war on Likatonia and shortly later Greater Hulstria passed a naval mobilization resolution, releasing a statement they would be coordinating the defense of Kafuristan with Trigunia and the Kafuri Royal Navy. It was later announced that the nations would be forming a defensive line around Kafuristan to prevent a Likatonian ground invasion. Likatonia's Robert Fournes then announced that he gained the military support of the nations of Cildania and Keymon, including an alliance with Telamon; he would later gain the support of Kazulia. Luthori would declare war on Likatonia due to their mutual defense agreement with Kafuristan and Al'Badara would go onto side with Kafuri later in the South Ocean War. The South Ocean region of Majatra within a matter of days became a graveyard for naval ships and aircraft as the military forces of these nations soon descended upon this area. Category:History Category:History of Majatra